


So If I Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can't See Then You're The One Who's Got A Hold On Me

by firetruckyeah



Category: MotoGP RPF, Motorcycling RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Getting Back Together, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rosquez - Freeform, Shameless Smut, mentions of sepang and argentina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: He’d tried to shower one handed just when he previously hurt his shoulder and, to no surprise, it was all proving to still be a struggle. He tried to pop the shampoo lid open with his left hand but it was stuck and the bottle was really slippery which caused him to drop it on the wet tiles. He cursed to himself, sure that the universe was trying to test him. Marc turned around to pick up the dropped bottle and that’s when he realized he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t heard the other man walk in, he must’ve been too distracted with the pain in his arm. Valentino looked at him, hands running through his wet hair as the water ran over his lean body. “Do you need a hand?” Valentino asked and Marc felt his cheeks warm up as he picked up the bottle.
Relationships: Marc Marquez/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	So If I Put Your Hands Where My Eyes Can't See Then You're The One Who's Got A Hold On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Rosquez all week so I thought I'd try to write one. Sorry if it's horrible but it's late, i've got a cold and have no energy to proof reading this. Title's from itle is from [Zara Larsson's Ain't My Fault](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eC-F_VZ2T1c)  
> . Don't forget to leave kudos/comments and that y'all can also come and day hi on [Tumblr](https://baentancur.tumblr.com) :)

He winced as the streaming water from the shower head hit his injured shoulder. He’d had a nasty fall in the tests, which aggravated an already existing injury of his stupid frail shoulder. Marc knew that he had dislocated the shoulder almost immediately, the sharp pain was unmistakable. It hurt like hell. He’d stayed behind and gotten it checked after they’d finished the testing due to bad weather, the medics confirmed his worst fears: the shoulder was so messed up it needed surgery. Marc had to prepare again for months of pain, tiredeness and rehabilitation. He was so relieved when he was given green lights to go home, he was advised to avoid moving it around or do any exercises for some days until he was ready for physiotherapy, which he had not thought would be a problem. However, it was very swollen and sore and he’d only realized how much it actually hurt as soon as he stepped into the shower. It wasn’t only the water though, it was the fact that it hurt everytime he tried to move or raise his arm. On top of all that it was his right arm, which made it ten times harder for him to try and wash himself. 

He’d tried to shower one handed just when he previously hurt his shoulder and, to no surprise, it was all proving to still be a struggle. He tried to pop the shampoo lid open with his left hand but it was stuck and the bottle was really slippery which caused him to drop it on the wet tiles. He cursed to himself, sure that the universe was trying to test him. Marc turned around to pick up the dropped bottle and that’s when he realized he wasn’t alone. He hadn’t heard the other man walk in, he must’ve been too distracted with the pain in his arm. Valentino looked at him, hands running through his wet hair as the water ran over his lean body. “Do you need a hand?” Valentino asked and Marc felt his cheeks warm up as he picked up the bottle. Yeah he missed the older man, but they were still trying to mend their relationship after 2015 and 2018, and he never thought Valentino would actually show up at his home. Then the memory of his still drugged self asking his mom to bring Vale to him came into his mind, he couldn’t believe she actually did it. He felt slightly embarrassed that Valentino had witnessed his struggles and quiet frustrated mutterings. 

Valentino turned off the water coming from his own shower and made his way closer to Marc’s booth. Marc felt his beat heart speed up, the way it had started to do everytime Valentino’s eyes were on him. He’d seen him naked plenty of times, but this, this felt different. They were alone again and Valentino was walking into his space, it felt incredibly intimate rather than unsure or threatening for once, something Marc didn’t experienced in four years. Valentino stepped closer, until he was stood face to face with Marc, Valentino’s eyes never left him as he suddenly saw the other man’s fingers reach out. “Vale what are you-” Marc asked, his eyes wide. “Pass me the bottle” Valentino cut him off, trying to grab the shampoo bottle from his hand and all Marc could focus on was how close Valentino’s naked and wet body was to his. “Let me help” he continued, his tone softer. “You don’t have to, I can do it myself” Marc said trying to save his dignity. “Look it was painful for me to watch you try to do it yourself, please just let me help” Valentino looked him in the eye and he just couldn’t say no to him. As soon as his grip loosened around the bottle, Marc knew he was in big trouble.

Valentino poured the liquid into his palms, rubbing them together before bringing them up to Marc’s wet strands. “Does it hurt?” Valentino asked referring to his shoulder. “Yeah a bit” Marc bit his lower lip as Valentino’s fingers started massaging his scalp. _Yeah, he was in big trouble._

“What did they say? The surgery went ok, right?” Valentino seemed worried. “Yes, it just hurts like hell, it’ll just need time to heal” answered Marc. “Good, that’s good” Valentino let out a sigh of relief which made Marc glance up. He’d definitely been worried for him. “I was worried you’d hurt yourself bad...the Honda and Alex need you” Valentino continued. _Honda and Alex_ _._ Valentino continued to massage his scalp and Marc felt his whole body relax into the touch. The way his fingertips moved made him melt. It felt so fucking good, Valentino was incredible at it. His head dropped back and his eyes closed shut, the only thing on his mind was the way Valentino’s fingertips felt on his body. His heart started to race as his mind started thinking about Valentino's strong hands sliding further and further down his body until he reached a place where Marc could only fantasize about Valentino touching him for years.

He’d never admit it out loud, but there had been mornings where he’d woken up covered in sweat and cum, dreaming about the other man. He just had an effect on him, one he wasn’t able to explain. They’d gotten really close before the Sepang incident happened and he spent more time with Valentino than any other friend or teammate he had, and when he wasn’t with Valentino they’d be texting. Naturally, he’d blamed it on that in the beginning when he’d found wet patches in his underwear, but the more it went on and the more he caught himself staring he’d realized it was a bit more than that. He hadn’t told Valentino anything about it though, he wasn’t going to risk their friendship because of it. Then they fell in love, and everything was perfect for a while. Then he made a stupid mistake that broke everything between them. And after two years another of his stupid mistake seemed to have doomed them.

But then after some of the hardest months of his life Marc saw a possibility for them. He promised himself that he would be patient and go slow. However, Valentino was making incredibly hard for him. All he could think about was the way the older’s big rough hands felt against his wet skin. The way they moved and how much he wished he’d move them just a bit lower- “need a hand with that as well?”. Marc’s eyes snapped open and he instantly looked up and saw Valentino staring down at his crotch. Marc looked down and saw his growing erection. His cheeks heated up and he instantly felt like his body had betrayed him. “Shit sorry” Marc said, quickly covering up his semi with his hand. “I knew I was good with my hands, but I didn’t know I was that good” Valentino let out a chuckle probably trying to ease the tension, sensing Marc’s embarrassment. Marc looked at him with pleading eyes, saying ‘please don’t make fun of me’. All he wanted to do was disappear, he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

“Hey I’m only joking babychamp” his tone more serious that time. Valentino hooked his finger underneath Marc’s chin forcing him to look up at him. “Honestly, don’t be embarrassed. It happens to the best of us” he said smirking. “It’s just been awhile since, you know…” Marc felt his cheeks heat up. “Yeah no I get it” Valentino’s smile softened a bit. The look in Valentino’s eyes had changed, the whole energy in the room had changed. Valentino’s eyes were flickering over his body almost like he was checking him out and Marc felt his cock twitch in his hand, grateful he’d been covering it. Marc bit the inside of his cheek waiting for Valentino’s next move. “If you’d like, I could sort it out for you?” the older slid his hands down Marc’s body, and Marc was convinced he was in a dream, that none of this was real. One hand massaged his neck, as the other slid to Marc’s front, where his hand was covering his crotch. “You want me to sort you out babychamp?” Valentino said in a low tone and all Marc could do was nod, his mind going blank and everything spinning. Still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Valentino Rossi was stood beside him asking if it was okay to jerk him off.

Valentino’s eyes were filled with lust, his eyes still locked with Marc’s as their fingers entwined over his erection. Marc tried to search for any sign of some kind of joke in Valentino’s face, still not convinced any of this was happening. The touch of Valentino’s fingertips on his skin burned as he squeezed the hand that was entwined with Marc’s own. The older’s fingertips grazed his hardness and Marc heard his breath hitch. His chest rising and falling quicker by each second that passed. The air in the room becoming thicker and thicker as well as the tension. He had seen this side of Valentino before and Valentino had seen this side of him. The one where he was craving to be touched, desperate for whatever that was about to happen to happen quickly. Valentino turned the water off and Marc let both of his hands drop to his sides. Valentino groped his hard cock for the first time and Marc had to bite the inside of his cheek to try to not let out a loud embarrassing moan. However his hips didn’t have the same self control as they automatically started to search for more friction, rolling into Valentino’s grip. Valentino wrapped his fingers around his hard and slick erection and Marc couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan.

“What, what if someone catches us?” Marc somehow managed to let out. He hated the way his breath caught in his throat and how shaky his voice sounded as Valentino started working his hand up and down his cock. How much of an effect the closed fist had on him. “Your dad is not home, Alex is at some friend’s house and your mom is downstairs with the radio on, don’t worry” Valentino whispered into the space between them, trying his best to work up a rhythm. He felt Valentino’s towering presence to his side, Valentino’s cock ghosting against his hip and all Marc wanted was to feel his length on him. He’d admired the other man’s cock for a while, he wasn’t ashamed to admit that. He wasn’t blind and Valentino wasn’t afraid to show it off when they were together. He would always walk around the motorhome naked, comfortable in his own body. He was hung and all he wanted was to wrap his lips- “does it feel good?”, Valentino interrupted his train of thoughts. Marc was really struggling to keep it all in. He didn’t want to seem too eager, to into it. He didn’t want to scare Valentino off with how much he was actually enjoying it. He was afraid that if he let his walls down, the pleasure would take over. _He was just helping a friend out, right? It didn’t mean anything._

“Yeah, feels good, feels nice” Marc bit his lower lip, trying his best not to give it away. However the way Valentino suddenly started to flick and twist his wrist made his knees go weak. His strokes became faster and rougher and the way Valentino had diverted his focus on massaging his leaking and sensitive tip, made it impossible for him to hold back. His moans and whimpers started echoing through the room. He heard himself let out small pants and whines as Valentino’s thumb started sliding over his slick slit, rubbing all over it. The pleasure was too much for him and he knew Valentino must’ve realized as he slowed down his movement’s, into an agonizingly slow pace. Focusing back on his shaft again. “Fuck, you were always so sensitive” Valentino whispered into his ear. He felt Valentino press up to his side and Marc looked down to see that the other man was now hard as well. The sight making his cock twitch. _He had made Valentino hard._

Marc’s hips started meeting the Italian’s rough thrusts, his rhythm picking up more and more, chasing the pleasure and his release. Marc moved forwards to lean his hands on the wet tiles, forgetting about his sore shoulder he raised them quickly which resulted in him letting out a pained whine. “Hold on” Valentino said removing his working fist from Marc’s leaking cock, he was about to protest until he felt the older move to stand behind him, pressing up against his back. Valentino’s chest was on his back, his chin on looking over Marc’s shoulder, pressing the occasional kiss to where it was taped. More importantly he felt Valentino’s hard cock slide against his ass, pressing into his cheeks. “Lean back against me” the older whispered into his ear and Harry felt a shiver down his spine. He practically melted into the other man’s hold. Valentino slid his hand back down to his cock, the grip as tight and hard as before which made Marc moan out in pleasure. He started to fuck himself into it, desperate for release.

“That’s it babychamp, fuck my fist”, the words made his ear ring. He let himself be completely consumed by the pleasure, fucking his cock into Valentino’s fist. He threw his head back, leaning it on Valentino’s shoulder, moans escaping is parted lips. He felt Valentino’s hips starting to move against him, pressing in between his ass cheeks, sliding up and down. _Fuck, he was so hard._ Marc couldn’t focus on anything other than Valentino’s cock, poking him. He arched his back into the feeling and instantly felt Valentino’s grip around him tighten. Valentino let out a low groan into crook of his neck as he pushed himself up against Marc. Both of their hips snapping up in an effort to find release. Marc felt like he had died and gone to heaven, the way Valentino’s cock slid up and down his crack as Valentino’s pumped him felt incredible.

He moved his left arm back grabbing onto the other man’s ass pressing him closer to his body. Marc felt his hole twitch as Valentino head grazed against his entrance, the sudden urge to be filled with Valentino’s cock washing over him. The thought alone sending him over the edge. His hips moved faster as he felt his orgasm nearing. His moans became louder and he was sure that if someone was in the dressing room they’d know exactly what was going on. But he couldn’t help it, not with the way Valentino was working him. Valentino pumped him hard and fast and within a couple of more seconds he was shooting his load into Valentino’s working fist. Marc’s back arched into him, and his eyes glued shut as the pleasure washed over him. He felt Valentino leave kisses on his shoulder as he continued to stroke him making sure to squeeze every last drop out of him. Valentino’s hips never stopped moving and it didn’t take long for the older to follow. He felt his hips speed up, his grip around Marc tightening as he came with three thrusts. His moans low, sounding more like groans and Marc thought that might have been the sexiest noise he’d ever heard.

Valentino’s fist stopped working his overstimulated cock as they both tried to come down from their orgasms. Marc was spent, the only reason he still was on his feet was because Valentino’s arms were still wrapped around him holding him tight. He felt the other man’s chest rise and fall heavy, their breathing patterns syncing. He felt a sense of calm wash over him the way he usually got after a good fuck. Valentino reached his hand forward to turn the water on again, both of them still covered in cum. He didn’t let go of Marc though, he kept him close, probably sensing the other man had zero energy left in his body. Valentino cleaned them both up in silence, his hand roaming his body, cleaning them both up with body wash. Valentino’s nose nuzzled against his hair as his fingers lightly brushed over his bruised shoulder. “Thank you” Marc said as Valentino turned the water off. “You don’t have to thank me” Valentino wrapped one of the white fluffy towels around Marc’s shoulders and Marc flashed him a smile before grabbing on to the sides bringing them up to his chest. Water dripped from his wet hair and he watched as Valentino took the other towel and wrapped it around his waist. _God, he was beautiful._

“Come on let’s get you to bed, you need some rest” Valentino flashed him a warm smile and Marc felt his stomach flutter at the words. Something felt different, different in a good way, almost like this was how it always was meant to feel. Maybe there really was light at the end of the tunnel, maybe they could go back to loving each other again forgetting the past.


End file.
